User blog:SinisterKittyKat/FanFiction - Chapter One
FANFICTION *A REDDIE STORY* CHAPTER 1 I clasped my skateboard in my arms as I looked over towards the busy courtyard of Anubis House. I had come from Wales, and I was now in the hustle and bustle of Northern England. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and made my way across the path towards the house. Every step seemed like an eternity when I finally reached the wooden door of Anubis House. I stretched out my arm and gave the door one big pound. When the door opened, I expected to see someone standing on the other side, yet there was no one in front of my eyes. I peered in, turning my head this way and that, yet there was still no one in sight. I was starting to wonder if this was the right house, when I began to hear slow footsteps creeping towards me. I looked up to see a tall, moustached man walking down the spiral staircase. He appeared in front of me within a matter of seconds and he stood like a statue with his hands behind his back. He lifted up his head stroking his beard. ‘You must be the new student’. I automatically turned my head to the ground. I was extremely shy. ‘Yes’ I muttered. He didn’t reply after that. He just took a very deep breath, almost as if he was sighing. ‘Ah, you must be Ros, am I correct?’ exclaimed a small, smiling woman. She darted across the tiled floor and slipped her arm through mine. ‘I see you’ve met Victor. Don’t worry, he doesn’t bite!’ she whispered into my ear. ‘Mhmm..’ I said quietly. ‘Well, my name’s Trudy Rehmann and I’m the housewife here at Anubis House. I’ll show you around and help you settle in’. she said, grinning. I smiled back at her and she escorted me throughout the house. ''The last room was my bedroom. ‘This is your room. You’ll be sharing with a girl named Patricia, ever so nice, she is.’ Trudy handed me my luggage and left me alone to unpack. I turned around to look at my new bed. It was already made up, and on it sat a nice bouquet of flowers along with a small card. ‘WELCOME!’ The letters jumped out at me, surrounded in gold glitter. A small badge fell out of the card and landed on the bed sheet. It had a lovely illustration of Anubis House stuck on it and it said ‘Welcome!’ on it. I fixed it onto my school bag as soon as I saw it. I picked up the bouquet of flowers and bent my head down to sniff them. Then I put them nicely on my bedside table. Then I began to unpack. It took me what seemed like 1 hour to finish unpacking. I stood up, wiping my forehead with effort. Then all of a sudden, I heard a very odd noise. ‘SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!’ I opened the door of my room to find a redheaded girl standing in the hall looking at her phone. Her grin almost stretched big enough to touch her ears. The girl looked like a clown. ‘Um..’ I said. She immediately looked up to see me standing in the doorway. ‘Oh! You must be the new girl! I’m Willow. And you are?’ She held out her hand, dropping her phone to the floor. ‘I’m Ros..’ I murmured. She shook my hand vigorously, not seeming to notice that her phone had smashed. A tall girl with curly brown hair came up behind her. She shoved Willow out of the way , followed by me, and then she set foot in my room. I figured she must have been Patricia. ‘Hi, I’m Ros!’ I said, holding out my hand just like Willow had done. She had run back to her own room now, crying because her phone had broke. ‘Yeah. Here’s the thing. I don’t care.’ She said. ‘Now get out of my room, and no one gets hurt, right?’ I glanced down at my bed and opened my mouth to speak but Patricia interrupted me. ‘Aw, your that stupid new kid who’s supposed to share a room with me, right? Well, I’m Patricia, and here’s a few rules to follow around here. Don’t talk to me, don’t stand near me, don’t even look at me. Okay?’ she yelled. I nodded, too afraid to say anything. ‘Good.’ She said back to me. She grabbed her MP3 Player and flopped down onto her bed, blasting out Maroon 5 tunes. I sat down on my bed with my back against the wall. ‘Maybe she’s just in a bad mood.’ I thought to myself, and then I heard something from downstairs. ‘IT’S 10 O’CLOCK. YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES PRECISELY, AND THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN DROP…’ '' Category:Blog posts